


here comes the sun

by zeromiles



Category: EXO (Band), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: DO PEOPLE EVEN KNOW WHAT PACRIM IS IN 2017, F/F, Ghost Drifting, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), LITTLE KNOWLEDGE OF PACRIM NEEDED TO READ CAUSE I BASICALLY EXPLAIN EVERYTHING IN THE SUMMARY, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Illnesses, Mention of Death, Trigger warnings:, but it sure helps, i know no one else that likes pacrim AND exo at the same time, i searched up here comes the sun and there are so much fics with this title dhsjjs, kaiju and jaeger names from the kaiju/jaeger name simulator online lol, man i am so pumped for pacrim2, my summary is shit it is one am and i am living my guys, ok thats all the warnings i can think of, ot3 are dead by the way so if ur here for ot3 sorry pal, pacrim au, pretend seoul is a ocean city for the sake of this fic lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeromiles/pseuds/zeromiles
Summary: It's 2025, and the Kaiju are attacking more than ever. Seoul Shatterdome is in need of Ranger pilots, and unfortunately, Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae getting along is their only hope to win this war."Listen," Junmyeon sighs, running a hand through his hair. "You guys have to get along and be able to Ghost Drift with each other before the apocalypse comes and destroys us all. Can't you get over the fact that he stole your pudding at breakfast the other day for one freaking fight?""Well, possibly," Baekhyun relents. "But can't I defend myself and my pudding without having the threat of world destruction hanging over my head for just one moment?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> for pacrim beginners:  
> Jaegers: "hunters" in german. huge robot things humankind created to fight the Kaiju. think transformers???  
> Kaiju: monster aliens that come from another dimension under the ocean to fight us and basically ruin everyones lives great dudes they are

Junmyeon twiddles with his fingers nervously as he walks through the halls of Seoul Shatterdome. The wind outside is nippy and rough, and he can hear it hitting the trees outside.

They're headed toward the Marshal's office. Aka the big meeting room, where he consults the leaders of the world and other Shatterdome Marshals.

Junmyeon steals a glance at Yixing. As if on cue, he glances back. Yixing doesn't seem nervous at all, but Junmyeon knows better. They're connected by heart and mind, after all. Through the Ghost Drift, Junmyeon knows that Yixing is just as fearful as he is.

People only get summoned to the Marshal's office when something big happens. Like when Sehun predicted the very first Category Three to hit Seoul Shatterdome, and all the pilots had to go through extra briefing because hey, they were a tiny base with a tiny population. Kaiju didn't aim for them usually.

Of course, that lead to Category Threes and Twos replacing the usual Ones and Category Fours beginning to attack the bigger, main Shatterdomes more than usual. A whole new wave of levels. Category Fives even popped up, and once took out a whole set of pilots in New Zealand. So yes, Junmyeon was worried.

"Hey," Yixing's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. "Don't be so nervous. If it was something big they would've summoned the Hydra Paladin duo too."

Junmyeon wanted to protest, to complain that Seulgi and Irene had been at the dome for far less than they had, that they were still pretty much rookies compared to them. Junmyeon and Yixing were the oldest group at Seoul Shatterdome that was still in commission. Hydra Paladin was nothing compared to their Titan Eden, one of the first Jaegers of the model Mark III. But he just kept his mouth shut. Yixing knew what he thought anyways.

They reached the Marshal's office. They exchanged looks once more before Junmyeon knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in."

They opened the doors and immediately bowed to the Marshal, who was sitting at his desk. Chanyeol and Sehun stood at the side. Sehun gave them a small smile, but Chanyeol waved excitedly at them.

"You must be wondering why I called you both up here." The Marshal paused for a second, gauged their reactions, and continued. "As we all know, every Shatterdome has had an advance in Kaiju attacks in the recent months." Junmyeon and Yixing nods. "It used to be that the bigger bases attracted more Kaiju, and that smaller bases, like us, were kind of, ah, the secondary defenses? We were there for backup, most of the time. Small breaches. Category Ones and Twos. Aid if bigger bases called for it. And as much as we'd all like it to stay that way," The Marshal sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Unfortunately, the Kaiju attacks have been obviously becoming more frequent, everywhere. We are subject to Category Threes as common procedure now."

Chanyeol started to speak. "And Sehun and I, as well as every other scientist in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps have predicted a rise in Kaiju attacks for the near future too: Category Fours and Fives. A lot of them. Everywhere. Almost like they're adapting to us. As we beat them, they come back stronger and sometimes even manage to beat us. It's fascinating. They're evolving. And if they're evolving, we need to too."

The Marshal nods. "The PPDC is requiring us to carry a minimum of four Jaegers per Shatterdome. We used to meet that requirement. We were way above it, actually. But with the recent death of Lu Han and Minseok incapitated-" Everyone else in the room collectively winces, and the Marshal winces as well. "Well, with Horizon Glory unable to battle, we're going need some more power."

"And that's where I step in," Sehun says quietly. "We've got an ace in our hands." He brings over his laptop, and brings up a holograph of a Jaeger: a type Junmyeon's never seen before. It's staggering tall, and a bright orangey color. It has thin arms with attached bullets on it's hands, and from what Junmyeon can see, one bullet that can open up from the core on it's chest. But-

"It's a bit smaller than I expected," Yixing says, squinting at the holo as if that would make the Jaeger suddenly more buff. "The arms are skinny and the frame is a lot lighter looking than our Titan Eden is."

"It's," Sehun hesitates, and Chanyeol nods encouragingly before he continues. "It's not apart of the Mark models like the rest. It's my own project. I had been working on this for a few years. It's still in the works, actually. A bit more battle capabilities on the hull- But, anyways, it's a brand-new, custom made Jaeger. It's name is Solar Basilisk."

They all admire the Jaeger. It is a bit small, but Junmyeon can truly appreciate the beauty and detail put into it. Solar Basilisk was a true war machine. Sehun was incredible.

"The problem is that, well, it doesn't seem to like any of the pilot candidates we give to it. It's a fully functioning Jaeger, but it won't accept the Drift. Any pilot that tried has been knocked out and sent to the hospital for a day or two. And we've already sent some of the most genius trainees, top of their classes. It just won't work." The Marshal frowns. "But we've got hopefuls. Two kids from the Academy. None of them are particularly spectacular. But the chances are incredible. They both have talents that would set them straight on the path to becoming Rangers, but also their own certain issues that held them back. We want you to try to help them become pilots for the Solar Basilisk. They're both strong personalities. We don't even know if they're Drift Compatible. But it's worth a shot."

The Marshal hands them both folders. "Here are their files. This is for the sake of our Shatterdome, and the world."

+

Kyungsoo is sort of sick of whirling sticks around and battling, but Jongin loves it. Kyungsoo is sick of the sad grey mats of the Kwoon Room and the rust stains on the walls, but Jongin revels in it. Kyungsoo wishes he were in his bed, comfy in his room, and dead asleep. Jongin, hell, the Kwoon Room is probably where he lives and sleeps and breaths in. They are two different sides of the same coin, making them perfect for compatibility in Ghost Drifting, but pretty incompatible in personality.

The sweat is making Kyungsoo's tank stick to his chest, and he pulls on it, frowning. He's so fucking tired. Jongin's sweating too, but not the It's-hot-and-I'm-dying way like Kyungsoo, the I-just-ran-a-marathon-and-I'm-super-refreshed way. Jongin looks too perfect to be real even when he's covered in sweat. It makes Kyungsoo angry.

Jongin stands from where he was sitting on the mats, and Kyungsoo stands as well, expecting another match that Jongin begs for and he won't be able to refuse. Instead, Jongin surprises him by saying, "Let's call it a day, okay?"

"Hm?"

The surprise must show on his face, because Jongin laughs and points to the clock in the corner. "It's five now. Don't you usually visit Minseok at this time?"

"Oh. You're right." He hadn't even noticed. He starts changing out of his gear. "You know, you should come with me one day."

"I _do_ come with you."

"I mean actually going in his room, and saying hi, and asking _how are you doing Minseok? I'm doing fine!_ and not just walking me to the hospital and standing outside his room." Maybe Kyungsoo was being a bit harsh. But it had almost been three months since the accident. Yixing had faced his fears and Seulgi and Irene faced their fears and even Junmyeon, the captain, the one who protected them all, even got his act together and brought flowers for Minseok's dreary hospital room. And so did Kyungsoo. Only Jongin was left. But he _was_ the youngest. Kyungsoo had to cut him some slack. Jongin had taken it hard, as he wasn't in the base when Yifan and Tao and their Crimson Echo went down. Kyungsoo had already seen death in the field (even if it was from the safety of the command room) and was more prepared, somewhat. Jongin hadn't even seemed to realize that people could and would die in missions.

Jongin fiddled with his gear extra slowly. Kyungsoo poked at their little mind mold thing. _Let me in,_ he asked, but Jongin kept his wall up. He gave Jongin a look, but he wasn't meeting his eyes. "Maybe later," Jongin finally said.

Kyungsoo just sighs and nods.

+

They're at the hospital, and as usual, Kyungsoo is the only one inside with Minseok.

He pours a cup of tea for himself. Minseok already has one in his lap. He's holding it tightly, but not drinking out of it. _The cup must be steaming._

Kyungsoo takes a sip of the tea and gazes out the window where Minseok is fixated on. "Jongin is here today as well, Minseok." There's not even a sign of reply. Minseok's vacant eyes don't seem to be blinking. "He's not avoiding you, promise. I think he's just scared. He's afraid of being blamed for the accident. He's blaming himself. Jongin thinks it's his fault, because we couldn't reach you guys fast enough. But isn't that how we all feel." Minseok's staring into the ocean outside, watching the waves carefully hit shore and fade away into nothingness.

Kyungsoo had wondered many times why Minseok is so fixated on the ocean. He's read many times that most Rangers that have had their partners ripped away from their Drift and killed at sea because of Kaiju can't stand to see the ocean ever again, but Minseok is an outlier. Maybe the ocean, to him, was the only thing connecting him to Lu Han anymore.

"I heard we're getting new Rangers. They're around my age, me and Jongin's and Sehun's. Or a bit older, like Chanyeol maybe? They're supposed to replace you and Lu Han. You and Horizon Glory." Kyungsoo laughs bitterly. "Nothing could ever replace you guys."

"I miss seeing Horizon Glory in the Conn Pod. I always thought he was the prettiest Jaeger, even prettier than our Enigma Wyvern. Him and Crimson Echo. They were bright colors, gold and red. Enigma's dark blue, too dark for him to shine. I miss having bright colors in the cockpit." Kyungsoo checks his watch. "It's about time to go, Minseok. Sorry I can't stay for too long. I'll come tomorrow though. I always do." He stands and waves. Minseok finally looks away from the sea to acknowledge Kyungsoo's direction, but his eyes are empty and it feels like he's not looking at Kyungsoo, but straight through him.

Jongin is waiting for him outside, greeting him with a smile. "Let's go back."

**Author's Note:**

> me: dont write an exo pacrim au you have a longfic u need to update and 7 unfinished works in general  
> me to me: lol im gonna make lee sooman the marshal
> 
> COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED


End file.
